The Eye of Heart
by skyrans
Summary: "Aku ingin melihat saat angin sore menerpa helai rambutmu. Aku ingin melihat saat sinar matahari menunjukkan seberapa gelap manik matamu. Aku ingin melihatmu." ;SasuHina Oneshot ;!AU ;OOC ;DLDR ;Mind to Review?


**The Eye of Heart**

 **.**

 **Oneshot**

 **.**

 **I own nothing but the plot. Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **This Is SasuHina Story!**

 **Alternative Universe! Out Of Character! Plot Rush! Typical Errors!**

 **You've been warned!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kadang... ketidaksempurnaan kitalah yang pada akhirnya membuat kita sempurna._

 _._

Sasuke ditarik dari lamunannya saat antrian nada-nada teratur yang mengalun indah menyentuh indra pendengarannya. Wajahnya ia angkat, mengabaikan kertas-kertas berisi berbagai laporan dan kontrak yang berkaitan dengan pekerjaannya. Manik hitamnya ia lirikkan ke arah jam dinding yang terpasang di satu sisi dinding ruangan itu. Belum masuk pukul tujuh pagi. Sasuke tersenyum kecil sebelum beranjak dari kursinya, keluar dari ruangan itu menuju kamar yang berada tepat di samping ruang kerjanya itu.

Langkahnya terhenti di ambang pintu dengan dominasi warna putih itu. Senyumnya masih bertahan, mengembang malah, terlebih saat retinanya menangkap bayangan grand piano berwarna hitam mengkilat yang terlihat begitu elegan menantang warna putih yang mendominasi kamar itu. Tapi bukan benda berdenting itu yang paling menarik perhatiannya. Melainkan seorang hawa dengan surai kelam panjangnya yang tergerai rapilah yang merupakan pemandangan yang paling ia sukai.

Sasuke melanjutkan gerak kakinya ke dalam kamar dengan langkah ringan sampai ia berdiri tepat di belakang Hinata, gadis pujaannya itu. Sasuke menepuk pelan bahu ringkih Hinata dua kali kemudian meletakkan telapak tangannya di bahu itu. Gerakan kecil itu sudah seperti kode personal bagi mereka, semacam cara nonverbal untuk menyapa satu sama lainnya dengan sapaan 'Hei, Sayang. Ini aku.'.

Keberadaan Sasuke tak juga membuat jemari lentik Hinata berhenti bermain di atas tuts hitam-putih itu. Namun Sasuke tahu sapaannya terbalaskan saat ia melihat senyum kecil yang begitu hangat muncul di bibir gadis itu. Beberapa menit selanjutnya Sasuke diam, membiarkan alunan yang Hinata ciptakan mengisi kekosongan ruang.

Saat jemari Hinata menekan nada terakhir lagu yang dimainkannya, barulah ia memberi respons langsung untuk Sasuke. Tangan kirinya ia turunkan untuk menepuk ruang kosong pada bangku yang ditempatinya, mengisyaratkan agar Sasuke duduk tepat di sampingnya.

"Mau bermain bersamaku?" tanya Hinata lembut.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke meski ia tetap menerima undangan Hinata untuk duduk di samping gadis itu. Tangan kanannya ia lingkarkan di pinggang ramping Hinata. "Hari ini aku hanya ingin mendengar permainanmu."

Tangan kiri Hinata terangkat untuk meraba rahang Sasuke sebelum ia mendekatkan wajahnya untuk menghadiahkan satu kecupan singkat di pipi lelaki itu. Setelahnya, tanpa mengatakan apapun, Hinata kembali menyiapkan jemarinya di atas tuts untuk memulai lagu yang lain.

Dalam diam, Sasuke menatap gadisnya itu dengan binar takjub. Jemari cantik Hinata yang menari di atas tuts selalu menarik perhatiannya. Postur tenangnya saat bermain ikut menenangkan Sasuke. Kemudian dilihatnya mata Hinata, manik pucat itu menatap kosong ke depan menembus jendela besar yang tepat terpasang di hadapan piano itu. Tanpa sadar, senyum sendu muncul di bibirnya. Ia mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya di pinggang Hinata dan merebahkan kepalanya di ujung kepala gadis itu.

Hinata terbiasa menutup ringan kelopak matanya setiap waktu, faktor kebiasaan terdahulunya. Lima tahun lalu, saat Hinata jatuh dalam kegelapan dunia untuk pertama kalinya, gadis itu menerima banyak komentar tentang betapa aneh matanya yang tak bisa melihat itu. Hal itu membuatnya terus menutup manik lavender miliknya saat ia merasa sedang tidak sendirian, mencoba menyembunyikannya dari orang lain.

Kemudian Hinata bertemu dengan Sasuke tiga tahun kemudian. Lelaki yang memintanya untuk membuka kelopak matanya pada hari keempat mereka bertemu.

 _"Aku buta, kau tahu. Mataku jelek, tidak terfokus." Itulah yang Hinata katakan._

 _"Aku tidak percaya jika belum melihatnya," jawab Sasuke. "Biarkan aku melihatnya dulu."_

 _Hinata menghela napas, mengalah. Dengan debaran kencang di dalam dadanya, perlahan ia buka kelopak yang berhias bulu lentik miliknya. Ia sudah bersiap untuk komentar merendahkan lainnya, atau bahkan sekedar helaan napas keterkejutan lelaki itu nantinya. Tapi nyatanya kalimat yang menyapa gendang telinganya jauh dari yang ia bayangkan._

 _"Matamu indah. Mereka mencerminkan setiap perasaanmu, kau tahu?" ujar Sasuke. "Selalu buka matamu saat kau bersamaku. Aku tidak ingin kau menyembunyikan lagi apa yang kau rasakan."_

 _Dan kalimat itulah yang membuat Hinata jatuh hati kepada Sasuke._

"Sasuke..." panggil Hinata setelah lagunya selesai.

Sasuke masih bergeming dalam pelukannya, ia hanya bergumam pelan sebagai tanda bahwa ia mendengar panggilan itu. Hinata sendiri terus merasakan napas hangat Sasuke berlarian di sela surainya, menyentuh lembut hingga kulit kepalanya.

"Aku berharap aku tahu bagaimana rupamu," lirih Hinata.

"Kau sudah mengetahuinya," balas Sasuke, ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari mahkota indigo Hinata kemudian mengusap lembut kelompok helaian itu. "Tangan dan hatimu mengenal jelas rupaku."

"Itu tidak sama," protes Hinata, masih sama lirihnya. "Aku ingin melihat saat angin sore menerpa helai rambutmu. Aku ingin melihat saat sinar matahari menunjukkan seberapa gelap manik matamu." Hinata menghela napas. "Aku ingin melihatmu."

"Kau bisa merasakannya, Hinata," ujar Sasuke serupa bisikan lembut. "Itu yang lebih berharga. Dapat merasakan sesuatu jauh lebih baik dari hanya dapat melihatnya. Dan kau... hatimu memiliki kepekaan yang lebih tajam dari siapapun juga." Sasuke menghentikan sejenak usapan lembutnya di surai Hinata kemudian mengecup ujung bibir gadis itu. "Kau bermain piano dengan sangat baik tanpa memerlukan pengelihatanmu. Jemarimu bergerak dengan mudahnya, dengan indahnya. Itu karena kau begitu menuangkan perasaanmu pada apa yang kau mainkan."

Hinata dapat mendengar nada penyemangat penuh cinta di setiap ucapan Sasuke, dan hal itu mau tak mau membuat senyum hangatnya kembali terkembang. Ia kemudian merasakan kehangatan di tangan kirinya saat telapak tangan Sasuke membungkus dan meremas pelan tangan mungilnya.

"Kau juga dapat merasakan debaran ini, bukan?" Sasuke mendaratkan telapak tangan Hinata yang ia genggam di dadanya, tepat di atas jantungnya. "Kau bisa merasakan cintaku juga, bukan?"

Lekung senyum Hinata semakin dalam, ia mengangguk kecil. "Sangat jelas," jawabnya.

Sambil tetap menahan telapak tangan kirinya di dada Sasuke, Hinata bergeser sedikit untuk sekedar menghadap lelakinya itu. Tangan kanannya yang terbebas terangkat ke wajah Sasuke, meraba pipi, pelipis, mata, hidung hingga ujung jemarinya berhenti di bibir lelaki itu. Hinata berharap indra perabanya tadi cukup untuk sekedae menggambarkan sosok lelaki yang begitu dicintainya itu di dalam benaknya.

Detik selanjutnya, Hinata mengganti sentuhan jemarinya di bibir Sasuke dengan bibirnya sendiri, tangannya beralih menangkup rahang kiri Sasuke. Mereka saling berpangutan dengan irama yang begitu tenang, penuh perasaan, namun menggairahkan. Hinata baru menyerah dalam ciuman mereka saat paru-parunya mendesak untuk pasokan oksigen yang lebih banyak. Hinata menunduk, menetralkan aliran napasnya, namun dengan tangan yang masih menangkup, meraba wajah Sasuke.

"Sasuke," panggil Hinata pelan, nyaris berbisik masih dengan wajah tertunduknya.

"Hn?" Sasuke yang sedari tadi menatap wajah sang gadis yang kian merona itu berdeham sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih," balas Hinata.

"Hn?"

"Terima kasih karena telah terus bersamaku, menjagaku. Terima kasih karena telah mencintaiku," jelas Hinata, ia mendongakkan wajahnya hingga berhadapan langsung dengan Sasuke meski arah manik lavendernya tak terfokus. "Terima kasih. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Sasuke tertegun sejenak oleh pengakuan itu, namun setelahnya rautnya kembali mendapatkan senyum kecil menawannya. Ia menarik Hinata ke dalam rengkuhannya, menyembunyikan wajah gadis itu di dadanya.

"Aku juga, Hinata. Aku sangat mencintaimu," bisiknya tulus sebagai balasan.

 _ **-END**_

 _ **Coretan pendek yang muncul tadi sore yang ntah gimana bikin aku gatel buat ketik dan dengan nekatnya aku post. Btw aku ketik di hp (dan ngga di-reread dulu) jadi ampuni segala typo yang ada juga segala ketidak-rapiannya :3 (padahal ngetik di laptop juga suka nyebar tanjau typo :v)**_

 _ **Aku sedih banyak yang sebel Sasu di Game On/Level Up, padahal aku malah tergila-gila sama karakter dia di sono wkwk *dasar maso* :"v**_

 _ **Jadi baper dan inilah, sweet!Sasuke buat penawar kekeselan kalian :3**_

 ** _Anyway, mind to review? :3_**


End file.
